


Sleepy Charles is Cuddly Charles

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Charles loves cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, M/M, Multi, No one can say no to puppy eyes, Platonic Cuddling, Puppy eyes, Sleepy Cuddles, Team Bonding, Tired Charles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 17,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Charles gets snuggly when he's tired. The other drivers find out the hard way.(Multiple short fics of Charles cuddling with the other drivers, see pairing tags)





	1. Sebastian Vettel

**Author's Note:**

> Charles is probably the master of puppy-eyes, so no one can resist him xD  
> More to come!  
> Please tell me who you think Charles should cuddle next ;p

To say Seb was surprised to find the young Sauber driver at the door of his driver room would be an understatement. Charles looked exhausted, swaying slightly on his feet as he smiled sheepishly at the German.

“Charles? What’s wrong?” Sebastian asked, opening the door wider for the puppy-eyed driver. Charles shuffled awkwardly, stifling a yawn.

“Tired.” he mumbled as he followed Sebastian into the room. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at him, unsure what he had to do with that information.

Sebastian moved to sit on the small sofa, Charles plopping down next to him with a huff, blushing a little.

“I don’t like to sleep alone.” he mumbled, wincing slightly at how awkward that sounded. “The team is still busy so there was no one around.” he added, peeking up at Sebastian through his eyelashes. 

The German hesitated for a moment but then chuckled. He knew he would never be able to say no to those damned puppy eyes. 

“Come.” he said gently, holding out his arm, gesturing to his lap. Charles grinned and laid down on his side, his head resting on Sebastian’s lap. Sebastian smiled gently as the younger driver’s eyes immediately fluttered closed, his hand coming up to hold on to Seb’s knee, the fabric bunching up in his fist. 

Sebastian carded his fingers from one hand through the Monégasque’s hair, his other hand rubbing circles over his shoulder. Charles made a soft content noise, pressing his face closer to Seb’s legs.

“Thanks Seb.” Charles murmured. The German smiled as Charles’s breathing evened out almost immediately afterwards 

“No problem little one.”


	2. Pierre Gasly

Pierre was already half asleep when Charles knocked on his door. Pierre opened the door a little wearily, but wordlessly let the other man in, Charles already dressed in his pyjamas, his hair sticking up at odd angles.

“Couldn’t sleep.” Charles mumbled, tiredly closing his eyes for a moment. Pierre smiled softly. Charles had mentioned to him before that he prefered not to be alone when he slept, but this was the first time Charles sought him out like this.

“Come on, you can stay here.” Pierre said without hesitation, dragging the younger man towards the bed. As they both climbed in under the covers, Charles seemed to make sure to keep appropriate distance from friend, but did turn onto his side to smile at Pierre.

“Thanks Pear.” he said softly. Pierre huffed at the nickname but smiled back.

“Anytime.” he reached out to pet Charles’s hand, huffing in surprised when the sleepy Sauber driver instinctively clutched on to his hand, tangling their fingers together as he made a soft noise, his eyes closed now. Pierre bit his lip for a moment, but didn’t pull his hand away when he saw how comfortable Charles was, already fast asleep.

He did regret his decision slightly when he woke up some hours later with the Monégasque sprawled half on top of him. Charles was snoring softly, his head resting on Pierre’s shoulder. His arms were tightly wrapped around Pierre’s chest, his legs curled around his. Pierre tried to move into a more comfortable position, but Charles let out a soft whine, nuzzling against the side of Pierre’s neck. Pierre stayed still for a moment, but when his arm starting to cramp up from the awkward angle. he moved again, this time waking Charles in process. Charles murmured something, his eyes fluttering open as Pierre pushed him away a little. 

“Oh…” he said, his voice thick with sleep. “Sorry.” Charles moved to turn over, but Pierre stopped him, turning onto his side himself to face Charles. 

“It’s okay, was just trying to get more comfortable. C’mere.” he grinned as Charles didn't hesitate to press up against him again, his head resting just under Pierre’s chin.   
Pierre instinctively wrapped his arms around him, holding him close.   
He smiled to himself.   
He could get used to this


	3. Max Verstappen

Max and Charles were on the same flight back to Monaco, Max talking animatedly as Charles nodded and grinned, rubbing at his eyes. Max stopped mid-story and gave the Monegasque driver an amused smile.

“You okay?” he asked. Charles shrugged.

“Just tired, that’s all.” it was followed by a yawn. Max snorted.

“Sleep then, I’ll shut up, you could have just told me if you don’t like my stories.” Max teased, bumping his fist against the other man’s shoulder. Charles huffed but nodded, stretching his arms out above his head for a moment, before somehow succeeding in contently curling up in his chair next to Max.

Max watched him in amusement for another moment before turning away to the window, sighing as he looked outside.

It wasn’t too long after that when a sudden weight fell onto his shoulder. Max turned his head in surprise, a mop of fluffy brown hair pressing against his neck. Max carefully moved his shoulder a little to see if Charles would wake up, but the Sauber driver only mumbled something in French and snuggled closer, his face pressed in the vrook of Max’s neck as one arm slung over the Dutchman’s chest. 

“Charles?” Max tried gently, poking the man’s cheek. 

“Tired, leave me alone.” Charles mumbled, half-heartedly swatting his hand away. Max sighed but stopped trying to wake the younger man, settling down more comfortably in his own chair as Charles started to snore lightly. Closing his eyes, he found the warmth from Charles pressed against his side to be comforting. Max let out a content hum. 

He could use some sleep too.


	4. Kimi Räikkönen

Kimi had heard from Sebastian that Charles had sought out the German to essentially be cuddled to sleep. Sebastian clearly hadn’t minded, telling Kimi over and over again how adorable the young Sauber driver was, especially when he was tired. Kimi had just rolled his eyes and ignored most of the stories, as he usually did with his talkative teammate.

When he saw the Sauber driver wandering around the Ferrari garage a couple of weeks later, he wasn’t surprised. He watched for a moment as Charles wandered around, clearly in search of Sebastian, who was still stuck in a meeting. The engineers watched him wearily, but didn’t send him away, the innocent look on his face somehow convincing them not to. 

“Charles.” Kimi said gruffly, coming up behind the Sauber driver. Charles let out a squeak in surprise, turning to the Finn with a rather wide eyed look. 

“Oh, ehh.. Hi Kimi, have you seen Seb?” Charles asked. Kimi noted there were dark circles under his eyes. The older driver stayed quiet for a little longer than strictly necessary. 

“He has a meeting.” Kimi mumbled. Charles shoulders fell a little.

“Oh, okay. I’ll eh… come back later then.” Charles said. Kimi sighed as Charles turned away, stifling a yawn.

“Wait, Charles, you can wait in my driver room.” Kimi said with a shrug, Charles raised his eyebrows in surprise, fumbling for words for a moment. Kimi didn’t wait for his answer, walking in direction of his room. He heard hurried footsteps follow after him, which he was certain belonged to Charles. 

Kimi entered the driver room, waiting at the door for Charles to reach him.

“Sit.” Kimi murmured, gesturing to the small sofa. Kimi himself took a seat on the small chair in the corner of the room, tapping his fingers against his leg as Charles yawned, rubbing at his face. Kimi took out some datasheets, not really looking at them all that much.

“You can sleep, is okay.” Kimi said. Charles bit his lips but then nodded, giving Kimi a sheepish smile as he curled onto his side, his arm under his head as a pillow. Charles closed his eyes, moving a little on the sofa with a small frown before settling down. Kimi watched for another moment to make sure he was okay before turning back to the data, almost forgetting the Monégasque was there.

It was clear Charles wasn’t completely comfortable, the young driver kept moving around on the sofa, not quite getting comfortable. Kimi realised what was going on, but wasn’t sure he was okay with hugging the driver, who he didn’t know that well. 

But then Charles opened his eyes, shyly glancing at Kimi, his blue eyes wide and sad, almost begging. His arms twitched, as if he wanted to reach out to Kimi, but he stopped himself. Kimi sighed, cursing himself for not being more immune to puppy eyes even after all his years spent as teammate to Sebastian. Still, Kimi got up and moved over to the sofa. Charles sat up with a surprised expression as Kimi sat down next to him. 

“Come here.” Kimi mumbled, trying to look grumpy but failing. Charles gave him a lopsided grin as Kimi moved to lie down on the couch, pulling the younger man against his side. Charles snuggled closer with a soft content noise, clutching onto Kimi’s shirt with one hand. He yawned, pressing his face into Kimi’s shoulder. Kimi wrapped his arm around Charles, his free hand carding through Charles hair until the Monégasgue started to snore softly. 

Kimi sighed, but he had to admit Sebastian had been right, Charles was adorable when sleepy.


	5. Fernando Alonso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can't stop writing these xD

“Charles, go find Sebastian, you need to sleep.” Stoffel said as he passed the Sauber driver in the paddock. Charles looked exhausted, his skin too pale as he yawned almost continuously. The Monégasque gave a weary look at Fernando, who was standing slightly behind his teammate, before answering 

“Ferrari has a team meeting now...Are you busy?” Charles mumbled, pouting at Stoffel, who sighed.

“I have an interview.” he said, giving Charles an apologetic smile. Charles sighed but gave a small smile in understanding.

“Charles, you okay? You don’t look very good.” Fernando suddenly piped up. Charles blushed a little but then shrugged.

“I’ll be okay.” he tried to give Fernando a convincing smile, but the McLaren driver obviously didn’t believe him, giving him a stern look in return.

“Are you sick?” Fernando asked, reaching out to press the back of his hand against Charles’s forehead for a moment.

“No, just tired.” Charles answered shyly, glancing away. Stoffel sighed.

“Charles doesn’t sleep very well if he’s alone, he only really sleeps if someone holds him.” the Belgian explained, making Charles blush. Fernando nodded in understanding. 

“Was going to take a nap myself, come.” he said, taking Charles’s arm and pulling him in the direction of the McLaren hospitality. Stoffel didn’t seem surprised, only giving a small wave at the slightly panicked Sauber driver before sauntering off.

Charles felt a little awkward about the whole situation. Normally, he would be the one to seek out someone he knew when he wanted to sleep, not once had a driver he didn’t know so well offered to cuddle him. Not that Charles was going to object, he was quite frankly too tired for that. 

“Okay?” Fernando asked gently as they entered the room. Charles nodded, rubbing tiredly at his eyes again. The Spaniard chuckled before reaching out to pull him into his arms. Charles automatically pressed closer, his eyes already starting to flutter close even though he was still standing up. Fernando rubbed soothing circles over his back.

“Come on, you’re going to fall over like this.” Fernando said softly, guiding the half-asleep driver to the small sofa. Charles settled down on his side with his head on Fernando’s lap, stretching contently for a moment as Fernando brushed his fingers over Charles’s cheek.

 

“Sleep, chiquito.” Fernando murmured, smiling when he noted Charles was already fast asleep.


	6. Daniel Ricciardo

It had been a long race for Daniel and he was exhausted. He was making his way back to his driver room when he saw Christian already waiting there for him. He quickly darted away, not in the mood to talk to his boss. 

Daniel wandered around the paddock in search of a quiet spot, finding a perfect one between a couple of the motorhomes. He wasn’t the first one to have found the calm spot, another figure was already curled up on the ground, a folded sweater below his head as a pillow.

“Charles?” Daniel asked in surprise. The young Sauber driver sleepily opened his eyes, stretching himself out, very much like a cat, while giving Dan a lopsided grin. 

“Bonjour.” Charles mumbled, pressing the palms of his hands against his eyes for a moment. Daniel chuckled.

“I didn’t mean to wake you, sorry.” Daniel said, turning on his heel to leave.

“Daniel,wait…” Charles called out. When Daniel turned, the Monégasque held out his arms, sleepily pouting up at him. When Daniel hesitated for a moment, Charles let out a soft whine, his eyes wide and disappointed for a moment before he rolled onto his side, curling into himself, stifling another yawn. 

Daniel smiled, before sitting down next to Charles, his back against the motorhome. He gently carded his fingers through the fluffy mop of hair, waking Charles, who let a surprised hum. 

“Sshh, it’s okay, go back to sleep.” Daniel murmured. Charles peeked up at him, then shuffled closer, letting out a content noise as Daniel pulled him into his arms, Charles cheek now resting against the Aussie’s shoulder. The younger driver snuggled closer, his breathing evening out as Daniel rubbed his hand over Charles’s back. Daniel grinned before closing his eyes, holding the younger man closer.

He deserved to take a nap.


	7. Sebastian Vettel and Kimi Räikkönen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because I can never resist Simi xD

Sebastian had only given Kimi a knowing smile when the Finn had grumpily admitted to cuddling Charles. Seb already knew Kimi secretly quite liked hugs, although his teammate was way too proud to admit it he did. Still, Seb teased him about it more often than not, much to the exasperation of Kimi. 

Charles would still come to them if he was particularly tired and in need of a hug, both Ferrari drivers allowing him to cuddle up with them without hesitation if he needed it. 

Today was no exception. After a long day of testing, Charles was in desperate need of some sleep and so he wandered over to Kimi’s driver room, the Finn always likely to be there. He was surprised to not only find Kimi there, but also Seb, the German on the couch with his legs on Kimi’s lap, talking animatedly while the Finn just smiled softly, rubbing his hand over Seb’s leg with a fond expression. Charles awkwardly cleared his throat, the two man turning to him with matching startled expressions. Sebastian was the first to grin at him.

“Charles! We were already wondering when you’d show up.” he said, gesturing Charles closer. Kimi smiled gently as well, pushing Sebastian legs off his lap. Seb huffed and pouted at Kimi for a moment, but then scooted away so Charles could fit comfortably in the middle. The young Monégasque hummed contently, allowing Kimi to pull him closer so Charles could rest his head on Kimi’s shoulder. Seb moved closer as well, effectively trapping Charles between him and Kimi.

Charles yawned, pressing his face closer to Kimi’s shoulder as he reached back to take a hold of Seb’s sleeve.

“Even more comfy like this.” Charles mumbled happily. Kimi chuckled, his fingers brushing over the bridge of Charles’s nose, making his eyed flutter closed. Seb was looking at both of them with a tender expression, running his hand through Charles’s fluffy hair while smiling at Kimi.

“Can we keep him?” Seb asked. Kimi puffed out a laugh but didn’t answer. Instead, he pressed a soft kiss to the top of Charles’s head and reached over to brush his fingers over Seb’s cheek. Sebastian beamed at him, snuggling closer to both Charles and Kimi. Charles let out a little hum, contently stretching himself out in their embrace, his breathing evened out. They all stayed quiet for a moment before Sebastian spoke again, a teasing smile on his face

“Seriously Kimi, can we keep him?”


	8. Valtteri Bottas

Valtteri woke with a start from his rather comfortable nap when a sudden weight pressed into his side. Opening one eye, he looked down on the younger man curled against him. 

In his sleepy state, it took awhile for him to realise the fluffy brown hair and red and white shirt belonged to Charles, the young Sauber driver. Charles mumbled something when Valtteri moved under him, gripping on tightly to Val’s shirt with a dissatisfied whine. Valtteri hesitated, unsure what to do. He got out his phone, calling someone who might be able to help.

“Kimi..?” he spoke in hushed tones when the other Finn eventually picked up. “Your Sauber puppy is, you know…”

“Hugging you?” Kimi asked, amusement clear in his voice. 

“Crushing me, I was going to say.” Val answered. He heard Kimi chuckle. 

“Let him sleep, he needs it.” Kimi said. Valtteri huffed.

“Yeah I wasn’t going to push him away, I just wanted to know if his naps usually take a long time, or if you might wanted to pick him up?” Valtteri said, his voice still quiet as he absentmindedly ran his fingers through Charles’s hair.

“We’re in a meeting now.” Kimi said. 

“And you still picked up the phone?” Valtteri asked. Kimi let out a little laugh.

“It’s a boring meeting. Anyways, let him sleep and me or Seb will come to rescue you soon, okay?” Kimi told him. Valtteri grumbled in return but agreed to let the young driver sleep. 

Putting away his phone after Kimi hung up, Valtteri carefully shifted Charles a little, until he found a more comfortable position with the younger man sprawled over his chest. 

Charles’s eyes fluttered open, sleepily glancing up at the Finn, tensing a little when he saw Valtteri was looking at him.

“Sorry.” he mumbled, starting to push himself away from Valtteri. Valtteri stopped him.

“It’s okay, sleep.” Valtteri said gently. “Kimi’s orders.” he added when the Monégasque seemed unsure. Charles tiredly rubbed at his eyes before nodding, resting his head on the Finn’s shoulder. Valtteri chuckled, wrapping an arm around Charles’s back to keep him in place. Charles let out a little content noise, snuggling closer before his breathing evened out

Valtteri sighed, a little smile playing on his lips. He wouldn’t mind if the Ferrari meeting took a little longer.


	9. Stoffel Vandoorne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me who Charles should snuggle in the next chapter ;)

‘Stoff, can I come over? I’m tired :(‘ the text read. Stoffel knew immediately who had send it to him, without having to check. He send a quick ‘sure’ back to Charles and then just waited, knowing it wouldn’t taken long for his friend to arrive. 

When he heard a soft knock, he opened the door with a gentle smile, taking in Charles’s tired appearance. Charles pouted at him, holding out his arms towards the Belgian as he walked into the room. Stoffel chuckled, allowing the younger man to hug him. Charles cuddled close with a content sigh.

“Seb and Kimi are not around today?” Stoffel asked, carefully walking backwards towards the bed as Charles clutched on to him. Charles shook his head.

“They have meetings again.” Charles mumbled. Stoffel hummed in sympathy, rubbing Charles’s back.

“Come on, get in.” Stoffel said softly, pushing Charles gently into the bed. Charles yawned, curling onto his side.

“I’ll be back soon okay, I need to pick up some documents first.” Stoffel said softly. Charles let out a little whine but nodded, rolling himself into the blanket, making Stoffel snort.

“You look like a burrito.”

“Shut up, is comfy.” Charles sleepily answered. Stoffel moved his hand over the back of Charles’s neck until the Monégasque’s breathing evened out. He got up and headed for the door, hoping Charles would still be asleep when he came back.

When Stoffel did come back a little while later, Charles was sitting upright in the middle of the bed, the blankets still pulled tightly around him. The Sauber driver gave Stoffel a lopsided grin as the Belgian toed off his shoes, sitting down on the bed next to Charles. 

Charles’s eyes were still half-closed and he looked more asleep than awake when he tried to press closer to Stoffel, letting out a soft whine when the blankets still wrapped around him made that difficult. Stoffel chuckled, carefully peeling the blankets away a little so he could pull Charles close. Charles let out a soft noise and snuggled closer, his arms tightly wrapped around Stoffel’s chest. Stoffel pulled the blankets up around the both of them, running his fingers through the younger man’s soft hair.

“Thanks Stoffel.” Charles muttered, stretching himself out in Stoffel’s brace. Stoffel smiled gently.

“Anytime Charles.”


	10. Sebastian Vettel & Kimi Räikkönen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I randomly thought of this and kinda wrote it immediately :p

“Kimi..?” Kimi frowned when he heard the voice of his teammate on the other side of his hotel room door, accompanied by something that sounded more like kicking rather than knocking. 

Kimi got up from his bed, walking over to the door to open it. He found Sebastian on the other side, struggling to hold Charles up in his arms, the young Sauber driver hanging onto him like he was secretly a koala. His arms and legs were tightly wrapped around the German, while his head resting on Seb’s shoulder. Sebastian had his arms wrapped around around Charles’s back in an effort to support him, but Kimi could see he was starting to lose his grip. 

“He fell asleep and I didn’t want to wake him…” Sebastian said sheepishly. “But he’s heavier than I thought.” he added, stumbling a little as he stepped into the room. Kimi steadied him with a small smile on his lips.

“You want me to take him?” He asked, raising his eyebrows in amusement. Sebastian nodded.

“Please…” he squeaked out. Kimi reached out, first untangling Charles’s fingers from the back of Sebastian’s shirt before pulling him close. 

There was an awkward moment were Charles was already grabbing onto Kimi’s shoulder, but still had his legs wrapped around Sebastian’s waist, but then Charles let go of Sebastian, instinctively cuddling closer to the Finn. Sebastian sighed and stretched himself out, looking quite relieved. 

“Kimi, Seb..?” Charles mumbled, lifting his head from Kimi’s shoulder. Kimi gently pressed a kiss to the side of Charles’s head.

“It’s okay, sleep.” he soothed. Charles nodded sleepily, his breathing quickly evening out again.

“He’s so cute.” Sebastian cooed, brushing his fingers over Charles’s cheek.

“Seb, the covers.” Kimi told him, gesturing to the bed with his head. Sebastian nodded and quickly went over, peeling back the blankets so Kimi could put Charles on the bed. 

“Let go sweetie.” Sebastian chuckled as Charles clutched on tightly to Kimi, refusing to let go of the Finn. Together they succeeded at getting Charles into the bed and under the covers, but the Sauber driver frowned and whimpered when he didn’t feel them close to him anymore.

Both Ferrari drivers smiled and got into the bed as well, lying down on either side of the young man. Charles curled up against Sebastian’s side, humming contently as Kimi scooted closer as well, wrapping an arm around the Sauber driver. Charles’s eyes fluttered open for a moment.

“I’m comfy.” Charles mumbled, stretching as Kimi rubbed a hand over his back. 

“Good.” Kimi chuckled. “Sleep now little one, we’ll be here.”


	11. Lance Stroll & Esteban Ocon

Lance smiled as Esteban entered his room, the Force India driver walking over to press a soft kiss to his lips. Lance hummed contently when Esteban moved to sit on his lap, wrapping his arms around Lance’s neck. Esteban pulled back, smiling a bit sheepishly. 

“Charles is coming over soon.” Esteban said. Lance raised an eyebrow in surprise.

“Charles? Why?” Lance asked. Esteban sighed.

“You know he can’t really sleep when he’s alone right?” Lance nodded in acknowledgement. “Pierre is not around today, so Pierre asked me if… you know…”

“If we could cuddle with Charles?” Lance said in amusement, Esteban nodded. 

“I know we were supposed to spent some time together tonight, but I saw him today and he looked really tired and just…” Esteban mumbled, a slight blush coming to his cheeks. Lance tugged him close, pressing another sweet kiss to his lips.

“I understand, it’s fine.” he chuckled. Esteban gave him a relieved smile, pressing closer for a moment. Then there was a soft knock on the door, and Esteban jumped up, heading over to open it. 

Charles was already dressed in a soft Sauber shirt and sweatpants, his eyes slightly unfocused in exhaustion. All that combined made the young driver look about twelve years old, and almost too adorable.

“Come on.” Esteban said, taking Charles’s arm to gently tug him towards the bed. Lance got up from his spot on the sofa as well, startling Charles.

“Oh, Lance, I… sorry I didn’t know I was interrupting something. I can go, it’s okay.” Charles said, looking a little flustered. 

“No it’s fine Charles, you look exhausted, you really need to sleep.” Lance said, gesturing towards the bed. The youngest driver rubbed at his eyes, stifling a yawn. Esteban wrapped his arm around Charles’s shoulders, gently leading him towards the bed. 

Charles flopped down face first on top of the covers, making the two other man snort as he pressed his face into the pillow with a content hum. 

Esteban sat down on the bed first, Charles immediately snuggling up against his side. Lance moved to sit on the other side, smiling as Charles clutched on to his hand. Esteban gently carded his fingers through Charles’s hair, chuckling when Charles made another content noise. Charles’s breathing evened out quickly after that, but he did not let go of either man.

“I wish I was able to fall asleep that fast.” Lance whispered with a soft smile. Esteban hummed in agreement, laughing as Charles rolled closer to press his face against the side of Esteban’s shoulder, accidentally kicking Lance’s shin, who let out a surprised yelp. Charles mumbled something, but didn’t wake up. 

Lance pouted a little, but still rubbed circles on Charles’s back with one hand, reaching out to brush some hair out of Esteban’s face with the other.

“Goodnight Este.” Lance said softly. Esteban gave him a soft smile in return.”

“Goodnight.”


	12. Sebastian Vettel & Kimi Räikkönen & Pierre Gasly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 of my favourite pairings in one fic :3

Sebastian happily pressed into Kimi’s side, sighing once the Finn wrapped his arms around him. Kimi chuckled, pressing a kiss to Seb’s temple.

“Comfy?” Kimi asked softly, brushing his hand over Seb’s cheek. Sebastian nodded, snuggling closer.

“Love you.” Sebastian mumbled. Kimi sighed, pressing another kiss to his head.

“I love you too Sebby.” He said softly as the German’s eyes finally fluttered closed.

Some hours later, they were rudely awakened by Sebastian’s phone, the ringing startling them both. Sebastian blindly reached for the device, his heart sinking when he saw it was Charles who was calling, hoping there was nothing wrong with the young driver.

“Charles? What’s going on?” Sebastian asked urgently when he picked up.

“Mister Ve- Sebastian, this is Pierre speaking.” the young Frenchman sounded a bit shaken.

“Pierre? What’s wrong? Did something happen to Charles?” Seb said. Kimi gave him a concerned look, moving closer so he could hear what Pierre was saying as well.

“Charles had a nightmare and I just- I can’t seem to calm him down, he keeps asking for you and Kimi and he keeps crying and I don’t know what to do…” Pierre rambled. Sebastian took a deep breath.

“It’s okay Pierre, we’re coming as soon as possible, okay? Are you in Charles’s hotel room?” Sebastian asked, standing up from the bed to put on his shoes. Kimi did the same, still obviously confused as to what was going on, but not hesitating since he knew something was wrong with Charles.

“Yeah we are, I just… sorry… I don’t know what to do” Pierre said, his voice trembling a little.

“It’s okay, we’ll be there soon Pierre, It’s fine.” Sebastian soothed before hanging up. Kimi looked at him expectantly, keycard and phone already ready in his hand. Seb bit his lip, walking over to hug Kimi for a second. 

“He had a nightmare, Pierre can’t calm him down.” Seb mumbled, pressing his face in Kimi’s neck. “He isn’t in the hospital or anything thank god.” he breathed out shakily.

“Good.” Kimi said softly, gently brushing his lips over Seb’s. “Let’s go to him then.” 

 

It didn’t take them long to arrive at Charles’s hotel room, where Seb softly knocked on the door. There was some commotion inside before Pierre opened the door, his eyes frightened and exhausted. They could hear some soft sobs coming from the bed. 

“I don’t know what to do…” Pierre whispered. Seb gently squeezed his shoulder before walking towards the bed.

Charles was huddled under the blankets, still shaking as he cried softly. Sebastian sat down on the bed, carefully pulling the blankets from Charles’s head. The young Monégasque blinked up at him for a moment, before throwing his arms around Seb with a sob, pressing close. 

“Oh sweetie, It’s all okay, we’re here.” Sebastian murmured, cradling the Sauber driver in his arms. Charles whimpered, but calmed down slightly as Sebastian rocked him slowly, muttering comforting words to him.

Pierre was watching with a concerned expression, biting his lip as he folded his arms over his chest. Kimi wandered over to him, gently rubbing his hand over the back of his shoulder in comfort. Pierre gave him a rather wide-eyed look, taking in a shuddering breath.

“It’s okay, there was something you could have done differently.” Kimi said quietly. Pierre shrugged and looked away.

“I couldn’t even comfort him.” Pierre said quietly. Kimi sighed.

“It’s not your fault.” he said, hesitating, but then drawing Pierre closer so he could hug him. Pierre seemed surprised, but instinctively pressed closer, clinging on to Kimi’s shirt. Kimi held him, feeling the young Frenchman tremble in his arms.

“Kimi..?” a small voice called out. Charles peeked out from behind Seb’s shoulder, holding out one arm to Kimi, accompanied by another quiet sob. 

Kimi carefully pulled away from Pierre, but left one hand on his back to lead him to the bed as well. Sitting down next to Sebastian, Kimi reached over to card his fingers through Charles’s hair.

“It’s okay little one.” he soothed. Charles took a shaky breath, but finally seemed to relax.

“What was the nightmare about, Charles?” Sebastian asked. Charles shuddered but then spoke.

“T-there was a crash and you… you both…” he trailed off, another soft sob coming from his parted lips. Seb brushed some tears off the younger man’s cheeks. 

“It’s okay we’re both here, nothing happened.” he said softly. Kimi reached out to squeeze Charles’s shoulder.

“It’s all okay.” he repeated, smiling slightly as Charles eyes started to flutter closed. After a moment, Charles’s eyes flew open again.

“Pierre? Where..?” Charles said, panicking a little.

“I’m here.” Pierre said softly, still awkwardly standing at the edge of the bed. Kimi stood up to make room for the younger man, while Sebastian gently pulled away from Charles, almost handing him over to Pierre when the Frenchman sat down. Charles snuggled close to him, leaning his head on Pierre’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to… I just thought something had happened to them and…” Charles muttered. 

“It’s okay, I understand.” Pierre answered gently, nuzzling the side of Charles’s head, his arms securely wrapped around the other man. Charles’s tilted his head back, hesitantly brushing their lips together for a moment, feeling self-conscious now that Kimi and Seb were still there. Kimi noticed and turned to Sebastian, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“Come on, he’s in good hands now.” Kimi said, pressing a kiss to the German’s temple. Sebastian nodded, biting his lip for a moment.

Pierre turned when he heard them heading towards the door, Charles curled up contently on his lap. 

“Thank you.” he said softly. Kimi smiled.

“Anytime.” he answered. 

Charles suddenly sleepily looked up from Pierre shoulder, making a sound very similar to a pur when Pierre rubbed his hand over the back of his neck.

“Sleep, Charles. Pierre is there, okay?” Sebastian said softly. Charles nodded slowly before hiding his face in the crook of Pierre’s neck again, tightly clutching on to Pierre’s shirt. Kimi and Sebastian quietly slipped out of the room after making sure for the last time both Charles and Pierre were okay. In the hallway, Sebastian leaned into Kimi’s side.

“They grow up so fast.” he said with a soft smile. Kimi chuckled.

“That they do. Pierre is a good kid, Charles’s is lucky.” he answered, making Sebastian nod.

“But if he ever hurts Charles, I’ll make that Honda engine blow up.” Seb said, making Kimi hum in agreement.

“No doubt about that.”


	13. Marcus Ericsson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course Charles would snuggle his teammate as well, I just kinda forgot to write about that until now hehehe :D
> 
> Also: let's blame everything on Ericsson from now on (pls tell me I'm not the only one to get that reference xD )

Marcus watched his young teammate a little wearily. Charles was seated opposite him in the meeting and was clearly trying his best to pay attention to what was being said, but he looked more asleep than awake. 

Charles caught him looking just as he was stifling another yawn and gave him a sheepish smile as Marcus raised an eyebrow in silent question. Charles gave a little shrug before turning away from Marcus again, trying to follow the presentation instead.

“Charles! Wait up!” Marcus called after the younger driver as Charles tried to make a quick exit. Charles hesitated but waited for the Swede to catch up with him.

“Are you going to the Ferrari hospitality again?” Marcus asked with a small frown. He had noticed Charles quietly slipping away to go there more than once and was honestly a little confused as to why. Charles blinked in surprise.

“Oh eh, well I was planning to..?” he said, clearly not having expected Marcus to notice. Marcus cocked his head to the side.

“Why?” he asked, not unfriendly, just curious. Charles awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck before sighing.

“I can’t sleep on my own, so I normally go to Seb and Kimi if I’m tired, they eh… you know...” Charles’s words faltered for a moment. “... hug me until I fall asleep.” he admitted, a small blush on his cheeks now.

“Oh right… well don’t let me keep you from sleeping then.” Marcus said as Charles glanced to the exit again. Charles gave him a small smile and a nod before hurrying off.

“Charles! If they’re not there or something, come find me, okay?” Marcus called after him. Charles turned, his smile a little bigger now.

“Thanks Marcus.”

~~  
It was an hour or two later when Charles suddenly came into Marcus’s driver room. The Swede was sprawled over the sofa, just ready to take a nap. 

Charles wordlessly closed the door behind him and climbed onto the sofa as well, ignoring Marcus’s surprised hum as he got comfortable against Marcus’s side, having to lie mostly on top of Marcus to even fit on there as well.

“I take it Seb and Kimi weren’t there..?” Marcus said softly. Charles shook his head, his eyes already starting to flutter closed as he snuggled into his teammate’s chest. 

“They have a meeting. Again.” Charles mumbled, stretching contently as Marcus rubbed his hand along the Monégasque’s spine. Marcus chuckled as Charles let out a soft noise, his hand clutching on to the Swede’s shirt. 

“Comfy?” Marcus asked after a moment, shuffling down a little so his head could rest more comfortable on the sofa’s armrest. Charles gave as discontent whine at the movement, but only cuddled closer. Marcus snorted when Charles let out a sound that was almost a pur as he pressed his face in Marcus’s neck. Marcus brushed some hair out of the younger man’s face as he continued to stroke Charles’s back, watching with a soft smile as Charles started to fall asleep.

“Sleep well Charles.” Marcus whispered as Charles’s breath evened out. The Swede tilted his head down, so his cheek was resting against the top of Charles’s head, and closed his eyes. 

It was surprisingly comfortable to have his puppy eyes teammate snuggled up against him.


	14. Kimi Räikkönen #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm a little bummed about Kimi's DNF and this happened.  
> Also because I like sassy Charles :)

Charles quietly made his way over to the Finn’s driver room. He had doubted whether or not to go, since Kimi probably wasn’t in the best of moods after this race, but he just really needed some cuddling. And since Seb was still doing interviews, Kimi would just have to deal with it. Besides, who knew, maybe some cuddles would even cheer the Iceman up.

Charles knocked and slowly opened the door, peeking around it. Kimi was on the sofa, curled onto his side, and seemed to be asleep. Charles hesitated for a moment, but then closed the door behind him and walked further into the room. He hesitated again when he stood in front of the sofa. Kimi was sprawled on top of it in such a way that it was hard for Charles to cuddle up with him without waking Kimi up. 

Charles experimentally poked Kimi’s arm to see how deeply Kimi was sleeping. The Finn didn’t react at all. Charles carefully lifted Kimi’s arm up now, sliding into the free space besides him. 

It wasn’t exactly comfortable, Charles was laying on the very edge of the sofa and had to clutch on to Kimi’s shirt to keep himself balanced, but it was as close to an actual hug Charles could come now, so he would just have to deal with it.

Suddenly Kimi moved, almost pushing Charles off the sofa. Charles let out a little yelp in surprise, waking Kimi up completely, who caught his arm to steady him. 

“Charles?” Kimi mumbled sleepily, moving back on the sofa so there was more space for the young Monégassque, who gave him a sheepish smile. 

“Sorry… didn’t mean to wake you…” Charles mumbled. Kimi chuckled, wrapping his arms around Charles and pulling him closer, Charles’s head just below his chin. Charles let out a surprised noise but snuggled close, yawning as Kimi pressed a kiss against the top of his head.

“Sorry ‘bout your race.” Charles mumbled after a moment, as Kimi’s fingers mindlessly carded through his hair, making it hard for him to keep his eyes open. Kimi sighed.

“Yeah, well there are more to come.” he answered with a shrug. “But you did well today, little one, top ten again.” he added. Charles huffed.

“Not little.” he said with a pout, making Kimi snort.

“If you’re not so little, you might want to try and sleep in your own room?” Kimi said, but there was a teasing edge to his tone. Charles grumbled something in return, clutching on even tighter to the Finn.

“Need to fight me off first then.” he said, determination in his voice. Kimi chuckled and rubbed circles on the back of Charles’s neck with his hand, making the younger man relax immediately, snuggling closer with a pur.

“So intimidating.” KImi said softly, pressing another kiss to Charles’s head before closing his eyes. Charles hummed softly, already more asleep than awake, but still managed to retort.

“Deal with it.”


	15. Pierre Gasly & Esteban Ocon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda wrote this to cheer myself up, I could really use some Snuggly Charles tonight.  
> Tell me who Charles should snuggle next!

Charles tiredly rubbed at his eyes as he stumbled over the paddock, scanning everyone passing him to see if there was anyone who could snuggle him. Suddenly, he felt someone carefully wrap an arm around his shoulders, steadying him.

“You okay Charles?” Esteban asked gently, guiding the younger man to more quiet area. Charles shrugged.

“I’m tired.” he said with a small pout, leaning in the Esteban’s side. Este chuckled. 

“It’s okay, I’m free now if you need someone to hug you.” he said, squeezing Charles’s arm for a moment. Charles grinned and nodded, opening his mouth to answer before a voice spoke up behind him.

“It’s okay, I’ll take him.” Charles turned to see Pierre walking over, a slightly tense expression on his face. Charles turned back to Esteban and saw a similar expression. Charles shuffled a little awkwardly on his feet, unsure what to do now. 

Pierre’s arm moved around his waist, gently pulling him closer, until Esteban pulled Charles back again.

“It’s really no problem.” Esteban was smiling at Pierre, but it was very forced. Pierre glared, not even trying to hide his expression. Charles let out a little dismayed sound, but both men ignored him.

“Go away, Ocon, Charles wants to go with me” Pierre hissed. Esteban rolled his eyes.

“You go away, I was here first, Charles is just fine.” he answered, grip still tight around Charles’s shoulders. 

Suddenly, Charles had had enough. He was exhausted and just wanted to sleep, at the moment he just didn’t care anymore who would hug him, or about some petty fight. He pushed both Frenchmen away, angrily turning to face them.

“Stop it!” he said, stomping his foot. “I don’t care about your stupid little fights! I just want to sleep...” the last part came out in a muffled sob. “Either you both hug me, or neither of you does, I’m not choosing.” Charles said between soft cries. Normally he would not have cried over this, but he was too tired to stop himself.

“Charles…” Pierre reached out for him, but the Monégasque swatted his hand away.

“No! I’m sick of being in the middle of your fights! I’ll just try to sleep alone.” Charles said, angrily wiping the tears off his cheeks. Esteban and Pierre glanced at each other a little uneasily, knowing fully well Charles would hardly sleep if he was alone. 

Charles turned on his heel and stormed off towards his hotel room, not checking if they followed. Inside his room, he flopped down on the bed, pressing a pillow over his head to block everything out. 

He peeked up when the door opened, both Pierre and Esteban slipping into the room. Charles let out a huff but held out his arms to them with a soft whine, both Frenchmen not hesitating to kick off their shoes and slip under the covers on either side of Charles. 

“We’re sorry.” Esteban said softly, brushing Charles’s hair out of his face. Pierre nodded in agreement.

“What we did was unfair to you, we shouldn’t have done that.” the Toro Rosso driver added. Charles hummed but was too tired to reply, his eyes already starting to close as the two Frenchman cuddled closer. Esteban gently rolled Charles onto his side, so the younger man could rest his head on Pierre’s chest, before curling up around his back, pressing a kiss to the top of Charles’s head. 

“Sleep Charles, we’re here.” Pierre whispered, resting their foreheads together for a moment. Charles let out a content noise before opening one eye.

“No more fighting?” he said, stifling a yawn. Pierre shook his head in time with Esteban's words.

“No more fighting, promise.”


	16. Sebastian Vettel & Kimi Räikkönen & Pierre Gasly #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was prompted by CustardCreamies a while back, I just hadn't gotten around to it yet :0
> 
> Anyways, enjoy, and all feel free to prompt some more :)

Kimi chuckled as Charles sleepily walked over to him, not hesitating to climb onto Kimi’s lap, snuggling close. Kimi wrapped his arms around him, pressing a kiss to his forehead as Charles yawned, his eyes starting to flutter shut already. 

Sebastian came into the room, smiling when he saw Charles already curled up with Kimi. Charles looked up for a moment when Sebastian walked over, smiling a little when Seb ruffled his hair. 

“Hi little one.” Seb said softly, sitting down next to Kimi, allowing Charles to clutch onto his hand. Charles let out a deep sigh, making Kimi raise an eyebrow at Seb. 

“What’s wrong Charles?” Kimi asked as Charles didn’t close his eyes again. It was quite unusual, normally Charles would fall asleep immediately. Charles hesitated for a moment but then shrugged.

“Nothing.” he mumbled, leaning his head against Kimi’s shoulder. Kimi gently pushed the younger man off his lap, so Charles was in between him and Seb. Charles pouted a little at the loss of contact, but both Kimi and Seb wrapped an arm around his shoulders and back.

“Tell us sweetie.” Sebastian said gently. Charles shyly peeked up at him.

“It’s just… I eh…” he mumbled, a light blush dusting his cheeks. Kimi smirked knowingly.

“Does this have to do with Pierre?” he asked. The blush on Charles’s cheeks darkened. Seb frowned.

“Pierre? What did Pierre do?” Seb said. Charles shook his head.

“He didn’t do anything wrong! It’s just that….” he mumbled something afterwards that was too quiet for them to hear.

“Repeat that last bit?” Seb asked gently when he saw the discomfort on Charles’s face. 

“I like him, okay!” Charles suddenly blurted out, before hiding his face in his hands. Seb’s face softened as he pulled the younger man into his arms.

“Our little boy has a crush!” Seb told Kimi, who nodded and rolled his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips. Charles huffed in annoyance, trying to pull away from Seb but failing as the German only tightened his grip. 

“You should tell him!” Seb said with an excited gasp. Charles’s blush deepened and he bit his lip.

“I don’t think he likes me that way.” Charles mumbled. Kimi scoffed.

“Of course not, that’s why he keeps on giving you heart-eyes everytime you pass by.” Kimi said, giving the young driver a pointed look. Charles shrugged.

“He thinks we're friends, he doesn’t see me the way I see him.” The young Monégasque said resolutely. Kimi sighed and held out his arm so Charles could cuddle up against his side again, knowing Charles wouldn’t speak about it anymore. 

“Tired, sweetie?” Seb cooed,brushing Charles’s hair out of his face. Charles nodded, his eyes already closed.

Both Ferrari drivers waited patiently until their little puppy fell asleep, which didn’t take very long at all. When they were sure Charles’s breath had evened out completely, Seb looked at Kimi.

“Are we going to do what I think we’re doing?” the German grinned. Kimi grinned back and nodded.

“Absolutely. Find Pierre’s room number.” he said, before shifting Charles a little so he could lift him up, the younger man instinctively wrapping his legs around Kimi’s waist as the Finn stood up, hanging on to him like a koala. He didn’t wake up, not even when Seb let out a squeal at how cute he was.

Charles was still fast asleep by the time they arrived at Pierre’s room, Kimi only having to stop a couple of times to shush him after Charles moved too much. Seb knocked, smirking at Pierre when the young Frenchman opened the door. 

“Delivery for Pierre.” Sebastian singsonged as Kimi walked past Pierre into the room, gently putting the young driver in his arms down onto the bed. Charles whined at the loss of contact, hand flailing around in an effort to find Kimi again.

“You like him, don’t you?” Seb asked as Pierre watched the Monégasque with a mix of fondness and amusement on his face. He blushed at the German.

“Doesn’t matter, he doesn’t like me.” he mumbled. Kimi walked over.

“That’s exactly what he said.” Kimi said in exasperation, he gave Pierre a little push in direction of the bed. “Go, before he starts crying.” he added, Charles letting out a whimper as there was still no one with him.Pierre swallowed thickly but walked over, reaching out to touch Charles’s hand. Charles stopped moving, curling onto his side, clutching on to Pierre’s hand immediately. 

Pierre climbed onto the bed, pulling Charles into his arms, the puppy eyed driver contently snuggling closer. 

“It’s okay mon petit, I’m here.” Pierre said softly, pressing a kiss against Charles’s temple. Charles tilted his head up, sleepily blinking up at him before leaning in to press their lips together, letting out a soft noise as Pierre kissed back.

Kimi took that moment to grab Seb’s arm, pulling him out the door as the German looked ready to burst from cuteness.

“Did you see that?!” Seb blurted out once the door closed behind them. “How can they be so freaking adorable?!” Seb continued, clutching on to Kimi’s side. Kimi wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer.

“I’d say you’re almost just as cute.”


	17. Marcus Ericsson #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ever mess with a puppy's teammate xD  
> (I just couldn't get grumpy Charles protecting Marcus out of my head, so this happened )
> 
> #JusticeforEricsson (oh who am I kidding, it's obviously all his fault :p )

“What do you mean he blamed Marcus?” Charles said with a frown. Seb shrugged.

“It was a heat-of-the-moment kinda thing, I’d guess.” Seb said, smiling as Charles snuggled against his side. “Anyone could see it wasn’t true.” 

“It’s unfair. Marcus is nice.” Charles mumbled. Sebastian chuckled, pressing a kiss to the pouting driver’s temple.

“I think Romain realises it wasn’t true.” Seb soothed, but Charles still huffed a little grumpily, clearly not believing it. Seb sighed.

“Go find Romain then, ask him, you’ll stay grumpy otherwise.” Seb said in amusement. Charles blushed a little but nodded, giggling a little as Seb ruffled his hair.

“Go on then, and maybe find Marcus afterwards, he deserves a hug don’t you think?” Seb said with a wink, ushering the younger man towards the door.

~~

Charles found Marcus first, the Swede sprawled over one of the benches in front of the hospitality, eyes closed as he enjoyed the sun . Charles walked over, sitting down next to his teammate. Marcus opened one eye, giving the Monégasque a small smile.

“Hi Charles.” Marcus mumbled. Charles shifted a little uncomfortably.

“Are you okay?” Charles said, giving Marcus a worried look. Marcus frowned.

“Sure, why wouldn’t I be?” he said. 

“Well, with Romain saying it was your fault…” Charles started. Marcus chuckled and shrugged, ruffling Charles’s hair.

“It’s fine Charles, he didn’t mean it.” Marcus said, smiling as Charles relaxed a little. Marcus held out his arm to Charles, the younger man scooted closer until he suddenly froze, glaring at someone in the distance. 

Marcus looked up to see Romain walk past, and before he could react, Charles had stood up, stomping over to the Haas driver. 

Romain turned and found himself face-to-face with the frowning Sauber driver. 

“Oh hello Charles.” Romain said with a friendly smile. Charles folded his arms over his chest.

“Was not nice.” he spoke. Romain raised an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?” he looked confused.

“It wasn’t Marcus’s fault, you can’t blame him.” Charles said resolutely, sternly looking at the other man. Romain still looked a little lost.

“I’m sorry, I really thought it had been Marcus’s fault but…” he didn’t get to finish his sentence.

“It wasn’t!” Charles snapped, stomping his foot in a way that probably wasn’t as intimidating as he had hoped. “It was not Marcus’s fault!” 

Said Swede took that as his cue, walking over to Charles and gently taking his arm.

“It’s okay Charles, Romain didn’t mean it like that.” he soothed, trying to pull Charles along, but the Monégasque stubbornly kept ground.

“It’s not fair.” Charles grumpily repeated. Marcus sighed, giving Romain a little shrug before pulling on Charles’s wrist again, pulling the other man around. Charles did turn around but continued to glare at the Frenchman, looking over his shoulder to do so. It was only when Marcus pulled him close, wrapping his arms around the shorter man, that Charles’s glare started to falter slightly. 

“Relax Charles; it’s fine.” Marcus chuckled, scratching the back of Charles’s neck, the Monégasque’s weak spot. Charles let out a pur and turned his head back again, allowing Marcus to hug him now. 

Marcus quickly gestured at Romain, telling him to run while he Charles was distracted. Romain gladly did so, still with a slightly fearful expression on his face after the young driver’s outburst. 

“Wasn’t your fault.” Charles mumbled, yawning and snuggling closer to his teammate as Marcus’s hand still moved over his neck. Marcus sighed.

“I know.” he said “And thank you for scaring Romain, that was pretty damn funny.” he added. Charles pulled away slightly to grin at him, eyes already half closed. Marcus chuckled and shook his head, wrapping his arm around Charles’s shoulders.

“Come on, you look like you could use some sleep.” Marcus said, guiding Charles into the hospitality. Charles gave him his best puppy-eyed look.

“Hug me?” he said with a small pout. Marcus sighed again but nodded. How could he ever say no to his personal guard puppy?


	18. ALL DRIVERS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I better hope someone hugged Charles after Monaco ;)
> 
> Wrote this to deal with all the Monaco feels, enjooooy
> 
> More requests very welcome!

Charles hid himself in his hotel room once all his media duties were done. Sniffling a little, he got into bed and pulled the covers up over his head. He couldn’t believe this had to happen during his home race. He had wanted to do well so badly, for his family, for his father and for Jules. But he didn’t even get to finish the race. 

He pressed his hand against his mouth to stifle a sob. He didn’t want to cry over this, he had to stay strong. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to get himself to fall asleep, the easiest way to just forget about this day. He groaned in frustration, realising the chances he was going to fall asleep quite slim since there was no one around.

He looked up in confusion when he heard the sound of a keycard unlocking the door. He peeked out from the blanket, wiping the tear tracks of his face. Kimi and Sebastian came in, both looking worried as they walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. 

“Come here sweetheart.” Sebastian said, holding out his arms. Charles snifled and shuffled closer, hugging Sebastian tightly. 

“I just wanted to make them proud.” Charles choked out. Kimi moved closer, wrapping his arm around Charles’s shoulders.

“They will always be proud of you Charles.” Kimi whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of Charles’s head.

“I didn’t even finish the race.” Charles sobbed. Sebastian shushed him gently.

There was another knock at the door, and Pierre slipped into the room, followed by Stoffel and Esteban. the three of them were carrying more blankets. 

“Oh sorry, we didn’t know…” Pierre mumbled, turning to leave again..

“No!” Charles blurted out. “Stay? All of you?” he whimpered. Stoffel smiled and kicked the door closed.

“Of course.” The three of them sat down on the bed as well, Pierre reaching over for a moment to brush his fingers over Charles’s cheekbone.

“You didn’t let them down.” He whispered. Charles’s bottom lip trembled as he all but jumped in the Frenchman’s arms, accidentally kicking Kimi in process, who let out a surprised huff. 

“I miss them.” Charles whispered against Pierre’s neck. Pierre hugged him tightly.

“I know.” Pierre answered. Charles sighed and reached out for Stoff as well, grabbing the Belgian’s sleeve and pulling him closer as well, before trying to reach for Este as well, who was sitting to far away. Esteban smiled and shuffled closer so Charles could grab his hand. He heard Seb chuckle behind him.

“Good thing so many of us came here tonight, you look like you could use all the hugs right now.” Seb said softly, brushing his fingers through Charles’s fluffy hair. Charles let out a soft noise in agreement, struggling a little to somehow stay in contact with all 5 men. 

Then the door opened again and Daniel and Max walked in, followed by Valtteri and Marcus. Charles moved away from Pierre and turned towards them, blinking up at them in surprise before holding out his arms. Max and Daniel were the first to reach him, both hugging him briefly.

“You okay Charles?” Max asked, concern clear on his face. Charles hesitated but nodded.

“Getting better now.” he said. Daniel chuckled, ruffling the boys hair. 

“Good.”

Valtteri walked over a little hesitantly, but Charles immediately cuddled close, humming contently as Valtteri rubbed his back and pressed a kiss to his temple. 

“Hi little pup.” Marcus teased as he walked over. Charles glared but still held out his arms, Marcus hugging him close for a moment with a chuckle. 

Everyone had settled on and around the bed for a moment, Charles snuggling in between Kimi and Seb again, when the door opened again, more drivers piling in. 

Fernando immediately rushed over and fussed over the wide eyed Monégasque for a moment, chuckling when Charles let out a content pur at the attention. 

Nico and Carlos followed after him, pulling Charles in for a tight sandwich hug, making the younger man giggle.

“Crushing me.” Charles said, wiggling a little in their hold before they let go of him again.

Checo wandered passed and briefly pressed a kiss to Charles’s head, mumbling something in Spanish that Charles didn’t quite understand but sounded kind enough. Lewis followed after, squeezing Charles’s shoulder and patting his cheek for a moment. 

Kevin pushed past Hulk with a half-hearted glare to hug Charles as well, rubbing his back. His French teammate followed after him, pressing a kiss to Charles cheek before smoothing his hair back.

“You drove well today.” Romain murmured in French. Charles grinned appreciatively, wanting to answer but he was already pulled in far another hug, Lance chuckling as he let out a surprised yelp.

“Didn’t meant to scare you.” Lance said as Charles buried his face in the Canadian’ shoulder for a moment. Sergey walked past, rubbing his hand over Charles’s back with a mumbled ‘well done’ 

Lance pulled away and got up to walk to Esteban. Charles looked up and saw that Brendon walked over to him, hands in his.pockets.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to hit you, I tried, but…”

“It’s okay, a brake failure is not your fault.” Brendon said dismissively. Charles let out a relieved breath and cuddled close when Brendon opened his arms.

“Sorry.” he mumbled again.

“It’s okay Charles.” Brendon answered. After the Kiwi pulled away, Charles glanced around, unsure who to hug now.

“C’mere sweetie.” Kimi muttered pulling the Monégasque into his embrace. Charles hummed, contently stretching out in the Finn’s embrace.

“Thank you.” He mumbled in general, his eyes already fluttering closed as he felt all the drivers near. His words were met by 19 ‘you’re welcome’s and Charles grinned, before letting out a sigh.

He was sure he would sleep well tonight


	19. Jean-Eric Vergne and Daniel Ricciardo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just gives me life xD
> 
> Requests very welcome!

Charles shuffled through the hotel, heading for Daniel’s room. Over the past few weeks, he had found Daniel to be a pretty good option for some snuggles, the Aussie practically a teddy bear, and had started to seek him out more often.

Charles knocked on Dan’s door, rubbing at his eyes while he waited for Daniel to open up. He heard the sound of the door unlocking and only ever so briefly glanced up before wrapping his arms around a solid chest, snuggling close with a content sigh.

“Ehm, I’m not Daniel.” a French-accented voice told him. Charles peeked up at the man he was clutching onto, and found it was definitely not the honey badger.

“Ah, Bonjour Jean-Eric.” Charles squeaked, only clutching on tighter to the Frenchman is slight fright. JEV smiled gently.

“You were looking for Daniel for some cuddles, no?” JEV asked. Charles nodded, still not letting go.

“But he isn’t here yet.” Charles said. JEV raised an eyebrow in amusement.

“No, he’s not.” JEV chuckled, watching the young Monégasque that still had his arms tightly wrapped around JEV’s waist. Charles sighed.

“Okay. I’ll just go somewhere else then…” Charles mumbled, slowly letting go of JEV’s waist, eying him sadly. JEV chuckled, struggling to resist rolling his eyes at Charles’s dramatic flair. JEV put his hands on Charles’s shoulders.

“You can stay, okay?” he said gently. Charles beamed up at him, not wasting any time in snuggling close again, resting his cheek against the soft fabric of JEV’s scarf. JEV guided him into the room and to the bed, only having just enough time to sit down with his back to the headboard before Charles cuddled against his side, throwing his legs over JEV’s lap. The Frenchman smiled tenderly and wrapped an arm around Charles’s shoulders.

“You really are as cuddly as Dan said.” he said softly, brushing his fingers over the bridge of Charles’s nose, which made the Monégasque’s eyes flutter closed.

“Dan is just as cuddly as me.” Charles mumbled. JEV chuckled.

“You’re absolutely right.” he said, before scooting down on the bed a little so he could lie down properly, the Monégasque immediately stretching contently at his side.

That’s how Daniel found them a little while later, both Charles and JEV fast asleep, the latter still with his arms securely wrapped around the younger man. Daniel almost squealed at the cuteness, but bit his lip to keep the sound in. 

He walked over and knelt down besides the sofa.

“JEV.” he whispered, pressing a kiss against JEV’s temple. The Frenchman mumbled, mumbling something as he rested his cheek against Charles’s head.

“JEV.” Daniel tried again, poking his cheek experimentally. Finally, JEV’s eyes fluttered open, sleepily gazing at the Aussie.

“Mon amour.” JEV said hoarsely as Daniel pressed another kiss against his temple. 

“Hello love.” he whispered as JEV tilted his head to kiss him softly.

“I see you’ve found Charles?” Daniel chuckled, reaching out to card his fingers through the said man’s fluffy hair. JEV nodded.

“Can we adopt him please?” JEV said, a small smile playing on his lips as his eyes started to flutter closed again. Daniel grinned.

“I wish.” he murmured, before getting up, toeing off his shoes before slipping in under the covers as well on Charles’s other side, gently rubbing his back. Charles let out a pur and turned over, grinning sleepily when he saw the Aussie.

“Dan!” he mumbled, practically climbing on top of the Red Bull driver. JEV let out a huf, propping himself up on his elbow with a little smile as Daniel hugged the younger man to his chest. 

“I’ve already been forgotten.” JEV whispered, rubbing the back of Charles’s neck until the Monégasque was fast asleep again. Daniel rolled his eyes, before gently moving Charles to his side furthest away from JEV, and holding out his free arm to the Frenchman. JEV grinned and rolled onto his side, wrapping his arm around both men. 

“Je t’aime.” Daniel whispered, his accent completely butchering the words. JEV grinned fondly, kissing his Aussie.

“je t’aime aussi.” he answered, before leaning over to press a kiss against Charles cheek as well.


	20. Marcus Ericsson (+Sebastian Vettel & Kimi Räikkönen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTERS CONTAINS REFERENCES TO SEX, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ :D
> 
> (Basically Charles being traumatised after walking in on Seb and Kimi, but his teammate is there to comfort him )

Charles yawned as he strolled through the Ferrari hospitality, some engineers recognising him and greeting him after it had become almost a tradition for Charles to come here after races, looking for Kimi and Seb for some sleepy snuggles

That was exactly what he needed now, some snuggles from preferably both Ferrari drivers so he could fall asleep comfortably after a long race. He walked over to Kimi’s driver room, rubbing tiredly at his eyes as he opened the door.

What he saw inside was definitely not something he had wanted to see. Kimi was sitting on a chair with his back turned to the door, his jeans pushed down to his ankles while Sebastian was straddling his waist, the German’s head thrown back in pleasure as he grinded his hips down on Kimi’s, both drivers very much naked.

Charles let out a strangled yelp and quickly turned around, his hands pressed to his eyes as he tried to rush out of the room, only to run face first into the wall.

“Charles! We’re so sorry, wait!” Seb called after him. Charles only briefly peeked through his fingers to find the door before rushing out, not even thinking about turning around and having a conversation with the naked Ferrari drivers.

He ran all the way back to the Sauber hospitality, a dark blush on his face as his eyes were still wide in horror. He ignored all the team members who were giving him worried glanced and rushed to his own driver room, kicking the door closed behind him before sitting down with his back to the wall, his arms wrapped around his knees in an effort to comfort himself.

“Charles?” someone said in surprise. Charles looked up with a start to see Marcus walking over to him. He glanced around the room and quickly figured out he had ran into the wrong room in his hurry. Marcus kneeled down in front of him, worriedly looking at the trembling Monégasque. “Are you okay?”

Charles frantically shook his head, burying his face in his hands as Marcus reached out to gently squeeze his shoulder, trying to soothe him. 

“Tell me what happened.” Marcus said, sitting down next to his teammate and wrapping his arm around Charles’s shoulders. Charles took a deep breath before speaking.

“I- I was going to Seb and Kimi for some snuggles and- oh god - when I opened the door to Kimi’s driver room, they were… and I… you know…” he fumbled for words. Marcus burst out laughing.

“You walked in on them having sex?” he chuckled. Charles huffed and hit the Swede’s chest.

“It’s not funny, it’s like walking in on your parents.” he said with a pout. Marcus rolled his eyes, ruffling Charles’s hair with a fond smile before teasingly pinching his cheek.

“So innocent.” he cooed, laughing as Charles swatted his hand away, but the Monégasque was starting to laugh as well at the ridiculousness of it all. 

“And the worst part is I still didn’t get any snuggles.” Charles said as they both calmed down a little again. Marcus sighed, nudging their shoulders together.

“That can be arranged.” he said, getting up and pulling Charles with him to the sofa. Marcus laid down as Charles cuddled into his side, the younger man stretching contently as Marcus hugged him closer.

“If I have a nightmare you know what it’s about.” Charles mumbled sleepily, before his breathing evened out.

~~

An hour or so later, the door suddenly flew open, Sebastian almost running into the room with Kimi in thow. Marcus, who had been scrolling through his social media, dropped his phone in shock, right on Charles’s face, who woke up with a startled whine

“Charles we’re so sorry sweetie!” Seb said, kneeling down next to the couch and pulling the Monégasque into his arms. Charles said something, but his voice was muffled from where his face was pressed against Sebastian’s shoulder. Seb loosened his grip a little so Charles could speak.

“Please tell me you’ve showered?” he squeaked out. Kimi snorted.

“Yes, don’t worry.” he said, walking closer as well. Marcus was still awkwardly sprawled in the sofa, the way Charles was still partially laying on top of him making it hard to move.

“We didn’t mean to sweetheart, we should have locked the door.” Seb said, smoothing Charles’s hair out of his face. Charles grimaced but shrugged.

“Just please don’t let that happen again.” he said urgently. Sebastian and Kimi both laughed, the latter leaning in to press a kiss to the top of Charles’s head. 

“We won’t, promise.” Kimi said. Charles sighed in relief and nodded. 

“Alright, let’s just forget about it then.” he said with a nervous chuckle. Both Ferrari drivers hummed in agreement.

“Do you want to come with us, or do you want to stay here?” Sebastian asked, eying the rather uncomfortable looking Swede. Charles smiled, pushing himself back a little so he could cuddle into Marcus’s side.

“I’ll stay here, not because I’m still mad at you, but because he’s comfy.” he mumbled, already becoming sleepy again. Marcus seemed a little surprised by his teammate’s decision, but wrapped his arm around him again with a fond smile.

“Alright.” Kimi said with a soft chuckle, taking Seb’s arm to lead him to the door. “Just knock next time before you come in, okay?” he called over his shoulder. Charles scoffed, pressing his face in Marcus’s shoulder as he closed his eyes again.

“Like I’ll ever forget now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also: due to an excessive amount of free time, I make little clay figurines of the F1 drivers, feel free to check them out on Instagram @polymer.f1 :D   
> (and of course you can also contact me on there ;) )


	21. Sebastian Vettel & Mark Webber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested by CustardCreamies :)

“Are you comfy sweetheart?” Sebastian cooed as Charles yawned and cuddled closer to his side. 

“Uhuh.” Charles managed, his eyes already fluttering shut. Sebastian smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of the Monégasque’s head. Scooting down a little more on the sofa, he made himself comfortable, brushing his fingers over the bridge of Charles’s nose until the Sauber driver’s breathing had evened out completely.

Just as he wanted to close his eyes himself, the door to his driver room opened and someone slipped into the small space.

“Mark?” Seb said incredulously. The Aussie rolled his eyes.

“I’m just here to check on Charles.” he said, glancing at the younger man, who was already fast asleep. 

“Why?” Sebastian said, sounding more angry than he had meant to. Mark flopped down on the chair opposite the sofa, stretching his long legs out in front of him. It made Seb uncomfortable, the German feeling almost a little vulnerable laying on the sofa with the younger curled up next to him.

“I saw Charles in the paddock, he looked exhausted so I was worried.” Mark started. “I wanted to check on him in case something was wrong.”

“He’s fine.” Seb snapped in return, unconsciously tightening his grip around the Sauber driver, who smacked his lips before going back to snoring. Mark shrugged, eying the flustered looking German with a hint of amusement. 

Sebastian hated the way he was always on his toes around Mark, skittish like he was some animal, but he just couldn’t stop himself.

Charles stirred, his eyes fluttering open.

“Mark?” he asked sleepily. The Aussie nodded with a gentle smile.

“Hiya sleepyhead” he teased. Charles grinned, stretching himself out a little as Seb rubbed his hand over his back. The Monégasque reached out a little clumsily, pouting once he realised Mark was too far away. 

Mark moved to get up but then stopped, glancing at Sebastian. The German swallowed thickly before sitting up a little more, frowning as he tried to figure out a way for the 3 of them to sit on the couch without it being awkward. Mark walked over, a light blush on his face.

“Wait.” he said, sitting next behind the German, his back against the armrest. Sebastian tensed as Mark gently pulled him back, until the Seb’s back was resting against the Aussie’s chest, Mark’s long legs on either side of him.

Charles let out a sleepy noise, opening one eye and grinning when he saw Mark closer. Mark grinned back, ruffling Charles’s hair with a fond expression. Charles clutched on to the Aussie’s hand while snuggling into Seb’s chest again.

“Comfy.” he mumbled, before yawning. Seb smiled softly, trying his hardest to ignore Mark so close to him. 

“Sleep, sweetheart.” he whispered. Charles’s breathing quickly evened out after that, the Monégasque snoring softly once more. 

Sebastian tried to relax, but couldn’t, stubbornly unwilling to ‘let Mark win’ even though he knew that didn’t make sense.

“Seb.” Mark suddenly whispered, his mouth next to Sebastian’s ear. “Relax.” 

Sebastian let out a huff, wanting to turn to snap at the Aussie, but Mark was soothingly rubbing his hand over the back of Seb’s neck, the German almost melting into the soft touch. Sebastian suddenly felt how tired he was again, and made a noise in protest when Mark shifted him into a more comfortable position. 

Seb leaned in to kiss the top of Charles’s head, stroking the young driver’s hair while he was struggling to keep his eyes open himself. Mark chuckled, continuing to move his hand over Seb’s neck. Seb let out a content pur, finally relaxing back against Mark, Charles protectively cradled against his chest.

“Mark?” Seb mumbled, turning his head so his nose was pressed against Mark’s throat. Mark hummed in acknowledgement.

“Sorry, for everything. I don’t think I ever said that.” he murmured sleepily. Mark sighed.

“It wasn’t only your fault, we were both idiots, I’m sorry too.” he answered. Seb hummed, still nuzzling the side of Mark’s neck. The Aussie ducked down a little and hesitantly pressed their lips together, Sebastian sighing before kissing back.

Suddenly Charles groggily looked up at them again, grinning widely.

“Finally!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on insta @polymer.f1  
> & for feedback and anonymous requests (in case you for example don't want me to know how dirty minded you are (which can't be worse than me)), please use https://quagswagging.sarahah.com/


	22. Marcus Ericsson (Post France Crash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marcus's crash during the free practice didn't look good at all, hitting his head against the Halo while his car was on fire :0
> 
> Sooo to deal with my feelings this chapter just kinda happened xD

Marcus shuffled through the hospitality, smiling at the team even though he was feeling like shit, his head pounding. He had succeeded at hiding his discomfort after the free practise, going from meeting to meeting as the team discussed about what to do with the car. It had been alright in the beginning, the headache only a dull throbbing in his temple, but it had meanwhile worsened to a flaring pain that enclosed almost his whole skull.

He walked towards his driver room, having decided to take a nap there before driving back to his hotel, not sure if he should be in a car now. Just as he was opening the door to his own room, the door next to his opened, Charles peeking around the doorframe. 

“Hi Marcus!” he said cheerily. The Swede tried to smile back, but wasn’t sure it was convincing the Monégasque, who was frowning a little at him now. 

“Hey do you have some time now? Because I’m getting kinda tired but-” Charles started, but Marcus shook his head slowly, opening the door to his room and slipping inside.

“Not now Charles.” he said softly, trying not to look at the hurt and confused expression on his younger teammate’s face as he closed the door.

He laid down on the sofa with a pained grunt, slinging his arm over his face to block out the light. He tried to take in deep breath, trying to think about anything but the throbbing pain in his head. He glanced up when he heard the door slowly open, seeing Charles walking up to him with a concerned look on his face. 

“Are you okay?” Charles asked, sitting down on the floor next to the sofa, leaning his arm on the couch next to Marcus’s ribs and resting his chin on it. Marcus shrugged, his eyes closing again. He heard Charles get up and huffed at the sudden pressure against his side. He chuckled a little as Charles carefully cuddled up against him, resting his head on Marcus’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry you’re feeling like shit Marcus.” Charles spoke softly. Marcus hummed, wrapping his arm around his younger teammate. 

“It’s okay, it was my own crash, maybe if I had…” 

“No, don’t be silly Marcus, there was nothing you could do.” Charles immediately interrupted, squeezing Marcus’s waist. 

“Thanks Charlesie.” Marcus said, ruffling Charles’s hair tiredly. Charles hummed, shifting to get more comfortable.

“Sleep Marcus, you’ll feel better after.” Charles said softly, contently cuddling close to the Swede. Marcus closed his eyes, resting his cheek against Charles’s fluffy mop of hair.

“Night Charles.” he murmured. Charles succeeded at keeping himself awake until the Swede’s breathing evened out. Only then did he close his eyes, pressing his face into Marcus’s shoulder with a yawn. 

Marcus was there for him if he needed the Swede, it was only more than fair that Charles did the same for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on insta @polymer.f1  
> & for feedback and anonymous requests (in case you for example don't want me to know how dirty minded you are (which can't be worse than me)), please use https://quagswagging.sarahah.com/


	23. Valtteri Bottas #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Val and Kimi definitely look alike lmao

Charles could barely keep his eyes open after the race. It had gone well, another point for the team, but after such a good qualifying, Charles was almost a little disappointed at having finished 10th. 

He heard someone speaking Finnish a little further away and followed the sound, guessing it had to be Kimi. He rounded the corner and wrapped his arms around the Finn’s waist, snuggling close to him with a content sound.

“Charles?” someone said when Charles let out a grumpy huff when he wasn’t hugged back. He peeked up and blinked in surprise when he realised he was hugging the wrong Finn, Valtteri looking down at him a little awkwardly.

Charles was about to pull away when Valtteri hesitantly placed a hand on his back, rubbed circles over Charles’s spine. Charles’s eyes immediately started to flutter closed again and he snuggled a little closer to the Finn.

“I will try to call Kimi for you.” Valtteri said softly, getting out his phone. Charles let out a disgruntled huff and shook his head.

“You’re comfy too.”

“...thanks.” Valtteri answered. He sounded confused, but he hugged the Monégasque a little tighter.

Charles was already falling asleep when Valtteri gently lead him over to a soft looking sofa, Charles not letting go of Val for one moment until he was cuddled comfortably against Val’s side, finally drifting off to sleep.

When he woke up, it was a little more crowded around him, a couple of people talking to each other in hushed voices.

“I’m really sorry Valtteri.” Someone said quietly, the voice unmistakably Seb’s. He felt Valtteri tense a little, so he snuggled closer, letting out a soft sound as Valtteri carded his finger through Charles’s hair.

“It’s okay. That’s racing.” Valtteri murmured. 

Charles felt another pair of hands on his back and groggily glanced up to see Kimi sitting next to him, the Finn giving him a gentle smile.

“Go back to sleep little one.” Kimi murmured. Valtteri now noticed Charles was waking up too, and gently ran his hand up and down the back of Charles’s neck, the young man letting out a content pur as his eyes fluttered closed and he stretched out a little more, his feet on Kimi’s lap.

He glanced up one last time, seeing Seb sit down next to Val to hug him tightly, whispering something that made the Finn smile and hug back. Charles yawned, rubbing at his eyes.

“Want hugs too.” he muttered sleepily. The three men laughed quietly, but pulled Charles up a little, so they could all hug him.

“Sleep little one.” one of them, Kimi probably, considering the nickname, said softly. Charles didn’t need to be told twice, his eyes closing as his breathing slowly evened out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on insta @polymer.f1  
> & for feedback and anonymous requests (in case you for example don't want me to know how dirty minded you are (which can't be worse than me)), please use https://quagswagging.sarahah.com/


	24. Sebastian Vettel & Pierre Gasly & Kimi Räikkönen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brought to you by German GP feels, a lot of free time and the urge to write a fic where Pierre can join Paddock Family snuggles :3

Charles was contently cuddled on Pierre lap, quietly talking to the Frenchman while Pierre rubbed a hand over his back. Charles smiled, resting his head against Pierre’s shoulder as he folded himself completely on Pierre’s lap.

“You’re kinda heavy like this.” Pierre mused.   
“Shut up.” Charles giggled, shifting to straddle Pierre’s legs instead and leaning in to brush their lips together. Pierre smiled and kissed back, his hand running through the Monégasque’s fluffy hair as Charles parted his lips. 

“Oh I… sorry…” Charles looked up to see Sebastian awkwardly standing in the doorway. Charles’s cheeks flushed a deep red as he looked up at the older man. 

“Hi Seb…” he said eventually, stumbling a little as he got off Pierre’s lap. The Frenchman was staring at Sebastian with wide eyes, but then again, he always did, Sebastian was still a hero and it always amused Charles how incapable Pierre was in interacting with Seb.

Sebastian looked tired, his face pale and his eyes bloodshot. Charles quickly walked over.

“Seb..?” he tried softly. He knew it had been a tough day for the German, but he had no idea Sebastian had taken the crash so hard. Sebastian gave him a shaky smile.

“Kimi is out for media obligations. I eh… just didn’t want to be alone.” Sebastian confessed. Charles immediately hugged Sebastian tightly, resting his head against Seb’s shoulder with a hum.

“You could have just said you needed some snuggles.” he teased lightly. Sebastian let out a shaky breath, leaning his head against Charles’s hair.

“Of course.” he chuckled. Charles peeked up as Pierre slowly got up, awkwardly making his way over to them.

“For what it’s worth… I still believe in you… you’re still my hero.” Pierre blurted out, before blushing an even darker red. “God that sounded awkward.” he added. Seb was truly smiling now.

“Thanks. Means a lot.” he said, squeezing Pierre’s shoulder. 

Suddenly Kimi came rushing into the room, the Finn sighing when he saw Seb and walking over to promptly hug him, squeezing both Charles and Pierre close in progress. He only seemed to notice Pierre was there as well when the Frenchman let out a surprised squeak. Still, he only gave Pierre a rather rough pat to the back and didn’t let him go.

Pierre resigned to his fate and leaned in to the hug, ignoring Charles’s smug expression as the Monégasque contently basked in the attention, his head still resting against Seb’s shoulder as Kimi rubbed his back. 

Charles wiggled around a little so he could press a kiss to Pierre’s nose.

“No PDA.” Kimi said sternly, smacking the back of Charles’s head. Charles and Pierre looked up at him with wide eyes but Kimi smiled and winked, leaning in to kiss Seb briefly.

“Kidding “ he said. Sebastian meanwhile looked way more relaxed, smiling softly as he hugged both Pierre and Charles to his sides, looking at Kimi opposite him with a gentle smile.

“Thank you.” Seb whispered to the three of them. “I needed this.” he was met by three smiles - one broad, one hesitant and one very Finnish- and they all cuddled closer. 

“Anytime Sebby.”


	25. Sebastian Vettel & Kimi Räikkönen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Spoopyroll for reminding me I still had to continue this fic ^^

Sebastian leaned against the window, face pressed against the glass as he watched the lighting light up the sky. He flinched slightly at the harshest strikes and the loudest thunder, but didn’t move away. 

He felt Kimi come up behind him, strong arms wrapping around his waist as soft lips brushed over his neck.

“Come back to bed.” Kimi murmured softly. Seb sighed and shook his head. Kimi chuckled when he saw he was clutching his phone.

“You think he will call?” he said. Seb shrugged.

“He’s terrified of thunderstorms.” he whispered. Kimi nodded before letting out a breathy laugh.

“I never expected to practically adopt another driver.” he said rather thoughtfully. Sebastian snorted.

“Oh come on, you like it, he’s such a sweetheart.” he answered, turning around in Seb’s embrace. Kimi rolled his eyes, bit there was a gentle smile on his face.

“He is…” he mused. Sebastian’s phone lighten up and Seb grinned.

“Speaking of the devil…” he said. Kimi could only read the words ‘...scared, can I stay…’ before Seb had already walked over to the door and opened it.

“Hi Charles.” he greeted gently. The young Monégasque seemed a little startled and gave him a rather shaky smile in return. He flinched and whimpered at another loud rumble of thunder. Sebastian immediately shushed him and pulled him into the room.

Charles cuddled close to his side as the walked over to the bed. Kimi came over as well.

“Hi little one.” he murmured as Seb gave Charles a gentle push towards the Finn. Charles wrapped his arms tightly around Kimi’s chest, snuggling close and hiding his face in the crook of his shoulder.

“Scared…” he whimpered. Kimi wrapped one arm around his back, his other hand coming up to card through the Sauber driver’s hair. 

“I know, it’s okay, you’re safe here.” he whispered. Sebastian was smiling tenderly at them, cocking his head to the bed. Kimi nodded, pulling away from Charles a little.

“Come on, let’s not fall asleep standing up.” he said gently. Charles nodded and allowed the Finn to lead him over to the bed, where he drowsily climbed in under the covers. Sebastian could see how tired he was and frowned worriedly.

“Charles, have you been alone again for the last few nights?” he asked as he laid down, Charles cuddling up against his side. Charles blushed slightly.

“I… It was okay, Pierre is busy with loads of PR and I didn’t want to bother you, again…” he murmured. Kimi hummed.

“You should have, you need sleep Charles.” he said softly, rubbing Charles’s back slowly. The Monégasque stretched out a little, his eyes fluttering closed.

“I’m sorry…” he said, relaxing before suddenly tensing again with another flash of lightning. He let out a strangled sob, hiding under the covers. Sebastian ducked under the fabric as well, pulling the Monégasque close until Charles could rest his head on his shoulder. 

“You’re safe, we won’t let anything happen to you.” Seb murmured. Kimi continued to gently rub Charles’s back. Charles’s eyes kept fluttering closed in exhaustion, but he was trying very hard to stay awake.

“Sleep, little pup.” Kimi murmured. Charles yawned, already more asleep than awake.

“Merci papas.” he murmured, before his breathing evened out completely.

Sebastian was grinning while Kimi was trying very hard not to smile too widely.

“Did he just call us his dads?” he said in slight disbelief. Seb nodded, pressing a kiss to Charles’s forehead.

“We really did somehow adopt him along the way.” the German said in amusement. Kimi smiled as well, pushing himself up so he could press a kiss to Seb’s lips before making himself comfortable, one arm protectively slung over Charles and Seb.

“Seems like a pretty good paddock family to me.”


	26. Fernando Alonso & Nico Hülkenberg & Sebastian Vettel & Kimi Räikkönen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That crash scared the shit out of me, I'm so glad everyone is okay :0
> 
> Juuuust dealing with my feelings in this chapter :3

Fernando was quick to rush over to the Sauber hospitality after a check up from the medics. He had been fine after the crash, although a bit shaken, but he wasn’t so sure everyone else was okay. He cursed under his breath, trying to look for Charles. He had gone over Charles in the crash,close to hitting his head with his rear tyre, and that could have ended badly. 

Near Charles’s driver room, Fernando found Hulk, peeking inside but not going in.

“He’s okay.” the German said hoarsely when he spotted the Spaniard, the Renault driver looking a little shaken. Fernando sighed and moved to the door to check for himself.

Charles was curled up on the couch in between Sebastian and Kimi, the two Ferrari drivers there as always. He seemed okay and intact, but it were his soft sniffles that nearly broke Fernando’s heart.

Nando slowly walked into the room, making Kimi look up and nod curtly, before slowly untangling himself from the young Monégasque to make room for Fernando. Charles let out a whimper and instinctively cuddled closer to Sebastian, who kissed his temple.

“Charles.” Fernando said softly to draw his attention. Charles peeked up at him, eyes wide and still a little frightened. He sighed shakily when he saw Fernando and wordlessly moved closer to hug him tightly. 

Fernando gently shushed him and wrapped his arms around the trembling man.

“I’m glad you’re okay sweetie, and I’m sorry.” he murmured. Charles buried his face in Nando’s shoulder.

“Not your fault.” he murmured. 

“No, it was my fault.” someone called out from the door. Nico timedly walked in as well, Charles wearily peeking up at him from where Nando was still cuddling him close. Sebastian sighed and shifted so he was a little closer to Kimi, the Finn wrapping an arm around his shoulders for comfort.

“You didn’t mean to.” he told the other German softly. Nico frowned.

“N-no, but I should have…” Hulk fumbled for words. “I don’t know…” he tiredly wiped his face. Charles bit his lip and clumsily stood up, glancing back at Fernando for a moment before walking over to Hulk and wrapping his arms around the taller man, resting his head against his chest. Nico smiled slightly and wrapped his arms around Charles, rubbing his back.

“I’m sorry Charles, I didn’t mean to cause all this.” he murmured. Charles shook his head a little and comfortably cuddled into Nico’s arm with a content hum.

“It’s okay.” he whispered, closing his eyes as Nico continued to cuddle him. 

“No it’s not! If the Halo hadn’t been there…” Nico trailed off. 

“Let’s not think about that.” Kimi suddenly said, standing up and walking over to card his fingers through Charles’s hair. Charles let out a content hum at the contact, and snuggled closer to Hulk with a yawn. Sebastian gestured them over to the couch, and everyone sat down, Charles cuddled in the middle with Kimi and Fernando on one side and Nico and Seb on the other. 

“We’ve got you sweetie.”, Fernando said softly. Charles only let out a sleepy hum in answer, before his breathing evened out. Fernando sighed kissing the boy’s temple.

“I don’t want to think about what could have happened…” he murmured, more to himself than the others. Nico let out a shaky sigh.

“He’s safe, that’s all that matters.”


	27. Marcus Ericsson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That crash looked absolutely terrifying :0

Charles tried not to watch the replays of Marcus’s crash as he rushed through the hospitality and to his driver room, suddenly feeling sick. He knew Marcus was okay, maybe a bit sore but unhurt besides that, but he still couldn’t stop his hands from trembling. 

He tried to keep in a sob as he entered his driver room, his vision blurred by tears. He ran into a solid chest, and two arms wrapped around him, grounding him.

“Charles? You need to breathe.” someone calmly told him. Charles sobbed and shook his head, trying to push away. 

“Charles, look at me. Just look at me.” the voice said again. Charles opened his eyes, not remembering when he had closed them.   
Marcus gave him a soft smile, his hands still encircling Charles’s wrists to keep him in place. 

“Breathe, Charles.” he said again. Charles let out a whimper, his breathing still coming in fast hiccups as he threw his arms around the Swede’s chest, Marcus letting out a surprised huf at the pressure.

“I thought… you could have…” Charles shuddered, letting out another sob. Marcus gently wrapped his arms around Charles’s shoulders, rocking him slightly.

“I’m fine Charles, just dizzy.” Marcus said, trying to lighten the situation. Charles puffed out a laugh, burying his face in the crook of Marcus’s shoulder. 

“You frightened me. Don’t do that again.”he muttered. Marcus chuckled. 

“You scared the shit out of me last week. I think we’re even.” Marcus mused, leading Charles over to the sofa without letting go of him, which meant they sort of had to shuffle there in sync in order not to fall, causing them both to giggle

Charles cuddled close to Marcus when they finally sat down, the Swede mindlessly playing with Charles’s fluffy hair. 

“Bet you’ll have quite the sore neck tomorrow.” Charles murmured. Marcus hummed.

“Probably, just hope it won’t affect quali, I need to beat you again.” Marcus said, bumping his shoulder against Charles. Charles snorted.

“You at least have an excuse now when you lose.” Charles murmured, draping an arm over Marcus’s chest. It was comforting to feel it rise and fall with Marcus’s deep breaths. 

“You really scared me.” Charles repeated, his voice only a whisper this time. Marcus let out a sigh and closed his eyes as he rested his cheek against the top of Charles’s head.

“I know.” he said in return. Charles scooted around a little to look up at his teammate. 

“I’m glad you’re okay.” he murmured, staring up into Marcus’s pale eyes. The Swede’s eyes crinkled up at the sides as he smiled softly. 

Marcus dipped his head and brushed his lips against Charles’s, making the Monégasque squeak in surprise. Marcus pulled away immediately, his eyes wide. He coughed awkwardly.

“I… Sorry I think I misunderstood.” Marcus stuttered, scooting away from Charles, who was still wordlessly staring at him. Marcus blushed and stood up.

“Sorry, I eh… let’s forget about it.” he muttered, eyes averted to the ground. Charles stood up as well, quickly closing the gap between them to press their lips together a second time. Marcus smiled against Charles’s soft lips and brought him closer, slowly kissing back. Charles pulled away after a moment, smiling shyly at Marcus, who grinned in return. 

“You look like you need a nap.” Marcus said after a moment, leading Charles back to the sofa. Charles didn’t need to be asked twice and cuddled up against Marcus again, not able to resist kissing him gently again. 

“I’m here, I’m okay” Marcus whispered. Charles rested their forehead together.

“I know.”


	28. EVERYONE (post Sochi 2018)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This race was just a mess and left me gutted for too many reasons.
> 
> Charles better take his cuddle duty seriously

Charles worriedly looked over at Valtteri, at the way his eyes were empty and his brow furrowed. He hesitated, looking around at the other drivers that had gathered in the bar. No one really looked happy.

Charles saw Lewis heading over to Valtteri and decided to go to some others first.

He reached Brendon and Pierre first and drew the latter into a tight hug immediately.

“I’m sorry mon petit.” he murmured. Pierre sighed and kissed his temple.

“It’s okay, brake failures happen I guess.” he answered. Charles nodded and tightened his hold for a moment before pulling away, affectionately pushing some wayward strands of Pierre’s soft hair back into place. 

Charles turned to Brendon and gave him a slightly awkward smile before wrapping his arms around theKiwi’s slim waist and huddling close.

“Sorry too.” he muttered, smiling when Brendon chuckled and ruffled his hair. 

Charles gave them a last smile and carried on, moving over to where Esteban was talking in the corner with Lance, Sergey and Checo. 

“Bonjour.” he said softly, cuddling against Esteban’s side. The tall Frenchman hadn’t necessarily had a bad race, but he was just in bad spot in general right now. Esteban fondly kissed his temple, hugging him for a moment.

“On a cuddle mission again?” Lance chuckled when Charles went over to him. Charles nodded and hugged the Canadian.

Sergey seemed a little confused when the Monégasque also cuddled him for a moment, but patted Charles’s back with a little smile. 

Checo smiled and fussed over Charles a little before allowing him to hug close.

“You have a busy night, huh?” he asked Charles, who nodded.

“Yeah it was a shit weekend for too many people.” he murmured, biting his lip before wandering off again.

Stoffel noticed him walking over and took a few steps in his direction, bringing him into his arms.

“Needed this.” he murmured against Charles’s hair. Charles nuzzled his neck, stifling a yawn. All these hugs and cuddles were making him sleepy. 

Fernando was suddenly there too, hugging both youngsters close as best he could.

“Charles?” Marcus suddenly spoke up. Charles turned away from the two McLaren drivers, knowing Fernando would continue to cuddle and fuss over Stoffel anyways. 

He turned to his teammate, seeing the tired look in Marcus’s eyes, and shuffled over when Marcus’s held out his arms. 

“Thanks sweetie.” Marcus murmured, kissing the top of Charles’s head. Charles hummed and contently rested his head against Marcus’s shoulder, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment. 

“Stay awake Charlesy.” Marcus chuckled, patting his cheek. Charles hummed and rubbed at his eyes for a moment, but then straightened up.

“Yeah, sorry.”

 

Charles jumped on Max’s back once he reached him.

“Happy Birthday” he grinned, kissing Max’s cheeks. Max shrugged him off and chuckled, turning around and hugging him properly. 

Another pair of arms wrapped suddenly around him.

“Felt left out.” Daniel chuckled, ruffling Charles’s hair with a cheeky smile.

 

Kevin was not fond of hugs, Charles knew that, and yet he tightly wrapped his arms around the Dane’s waist. Kevin let out a dramatic sigh, shifted slightly, and then quickly hugged Charles close for a moment, pressing a kiss to his temple before pushing him away.

Romain, on the other hand, hugged him a little too enthusiastically, Charles letting out a squeak from the pressure. 

He eventually managed to break free from the fussing Frenchman and quickly jogged over to Carlos and Nico, who sandwiched him into a hug. Charles giggled and wiggled around for a moment, before just resting his head against Nico’s chest as Carlos hugged his back.

“Charles, I think Seb and Kimi are trying to get your attention.” Nico said after a moment. Charles yawned before lifting his head. 

Seb and Kimi were indeed watching him, settled together in one of the booth. Carlos gently urged him in their direction, and Charles wandered over.

Sebastian smiled and let Charles get in between them. Kimi greeted Charles gruffly by patting his shoulder, but then allowed him to cuddle close with a sigh. Sebastian ran his fingers through Charles’s hair and Charles hummed, closing his eyes.

“Was sweet of you to comfort everyone.” Kimi murmured. Charles tensed and suddenly sat up.

“Not done yet.” he said. Seb frowned.

“Who?” he asked.

“Still need to go to Lewis… and Valtteri.” Charles murmured, worrying his lip between his teeth. Seb nodded.

“Go on then, they really need it.” 

Charles was a little apprehensive as he headed for the two Mercedes drivers. Lewis was still trying to talk to Valtteri, but the Finn clearly wasn’t listening.

Lewis sighed and stood up from the booth, placing his hand on Valtteri’s shoulder and whispering something before walking away. Charles hurried after him and ducked under his arm, hugging him from the side.

“Oh Hello.” Lewis chuckled, holding Charles close for a moment as the younger man sleepily blinked up at him. 

“Go to Val.” Lewis then said. “He really needs some comfort.” Charles nodded determinedly in return, before heading over to the Finn.

Valtteri ignored him at first when Charles sat down next to him, staring at the tumbler of vodka in front of him. Charles huffed and scooted closer, pushing Valtteri’s arm up and sliding under it, cuddling close to Val’s chest.

“Charles, not in the mood.” Valtteri muttered, trying to push him away. Charles only tightened his hold. 

“You need cuddles.” he answered stubbornly. Valtteri knew he wasn’t going to give in, and sighed.

“Fine, just a little.” he said gruffly, wrapping his arm around the young man. Charles hummed contently, pressing his face in the crook of Valtteri’s broad neck. 

Valtteri let out a shuddery sigh and pressed a light kiss to the top of Charles’s hair. 

“Thanks kulta.” he whispered. Charles stayed quiet. Valtteri frowned, pushing Charles’s hair back a little. The young man let out a soft snore.

‘Very well then’ Valtteri thought fondly as he brought the man more securely into his arms. ‘Cuddles it is.’


	29. Kevin Magnussen (&Marcus Ericsson)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charles calling Kevin stupid on team radio is probably his version of truly cursing him out, so that made me want to write this.... and the part about Jules, yeah I just have a lot of feels

Kevin raised an unimpressed eyebrow as Charles abruptly burst into his driver room, the younger man’s face screwed up in a heavy frown as he regarded the Haas driver.

“Hello Charles.” Kevin greeted calmly. Charles huffed and folded his arms over his chest, which didn’t look as intimidating as he would have probably liked. The Monégasque glared at him, which Kevin returned with a steady gaze.

“Y-you…. you are…” Charles fumbled for the right words. “Stupid! You are stupid.” he eventually bit out. Kevin wasn’t impressed but stood up, stepping closer to him.

“How tough.” he taunted. “Those words really hurt me.” Charles’s cheeks were flushed red now, his jaw set tightly.

“You almost crashed me.” he said angrily, but his voice had started to waver. 

“Crashed you? Not even close.” Kevin huffed. “And if you had crashed, it’s part of racing, learn to deal with it, or are you still too young to understand that?” he added in a hiss. 

Charles drew in a sharp breath and averted his eyes, his hands trembling at his sides.

“I-I can not crash here, not here where… where Jules…” Charles let out a broken sound.

‘Shit’ was all Kevin thought as the young Monégasque let out a strangled sob, one hand pressed against his mouth to keep the sound in. Charles was shaking and Kevin feared he’d collapse. He hesitated, but stepped closer, resting a hand on the man’s arm.

“Charles? Hey, it’s okay, please don’t cry…” he said slightly panicked. Charles let out another soft cry, leaning into the touch a little. Kevin cursed his own awkwardness but slowly drew the man into his arms. 

He felt a pang of guilt as Charles sobbed uncontrollably, legs giving in under him. Kevin sank to the floor, kneeling down as he securely cradled the man close. 

“It’s okay honey, I’m sorry.” Kevin whispered. Charles let out a whine, his eyes screwed shut as he buried his face in Kevin’s shoulder, his fingers digging into the Dane’s arm almost painfully tight.

“I-I can’t… Jules…” Charles choked out. Kevin shushed him.

“I understand, It’s okay.” he murmured, pressing a kiss to Charles’s head and even surprising himself with the gesture. 

He rocked Charles as the younger man slowly calmed down, his sobs turning into pained hiccups.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t to-” Charles started.

“It’s fine honey.” Kevin interjected. Charles let out a tired sigh and sagged back against the Dane.

“Sorry for taking this out on you though, I was looking for Marcus actually, for some cuddles.” Charles murmured groggily. Kevin spluttered a little.

“Why would Marcus be here?” he said, voice a pitch higher than before. Charles chuckled softly, wiping the tears off his cheeks with the back of his hand and finally relaxing a little.

“Marcus can’t shut up about you, it really isn’t a secret.” he said softly. Kevin blushed and worried his lip between his teeth when…

“Charles? What are you doing here? Shit are you okay?” Marcus called out as he rushed into the room. Charles looked up at him and smiled softly.

“I’m okay.” he said as his teammate fussed over him, pushing his hair back and patting at his cheeks. Kevin still had his arms around the young Monégasque and gave Marcus a slightly shy smile. 

“Hello…” he greeted. Marcus sighed and leaned in to kiss him gently.

“Missed you.” he answered, before resting his head against the Dane’s. Charles was still squeezed in between them, but didn’t seem to mind too much, contently humming and cuddling close to both.

Kevin noticed the Monégasque was falling asleep and gave Marcus a helpless look. Marcus chuckled and brushed Charles’s hair back.

“Let’s move to the sofa, okay Charlesie?” he asked softly.

“Uhuh…” Charles only answered. Marcus gently lifted the young man off Kevin’s lap, the Dane quickly standing up and moving to the sofa, letting Marcus drape Charles against his side.

“Thanks Ma’us, Kevin…” Charles muttered groggily. Kevin smiled, trying to ignore the beaming grin Marcus was throwing in his direction.

“No problem honey, sleep.” Kevin mumbled. Charles yawned, clutching on to Marcus’s hand before his breathing evened out.

“I didn’t know you liked cuddles so much, I should take more use of that.” Marcus mused. Kevin blushed.

“Oh shut up.” he huffed out, but still stretched his arm to pull the Swede closer too, kissing him gently.

“I love you.” he sighed. Marcus grinned.

“I love you too, my snuggle bunny.”


	30. Kimi Räikkonen (Sebastian Vettel & Pierre Gasly)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this is the 30th chapter of this fic and I figured I'd do some more 'drivers just finding out how cuddly Charles is'   
> Also, this chapter is dedicated to Spoopyroll, who made a really awesome drawing of Kevin for me <3 <3

Charles sniffled miserably as he hid between a few motorhomes. He was dead tired, but just couldn’t sleep. He didn’t want anyone to walk in on him crying and so he had hidden where he was pretty sure no one could find him. 

He knew he just had to find someone to cuddle with in order to sleep, but he felt awkward asking. He was already seen as one of the paddock babies at the best of times, and being needy for hugs and otherwise not being able to sleep probably wouldn’t help that image.

It was cold outside, and Charles was shivering, but going back to his driver room would mean having to risk someone seeing his tear streaked face.

“Charles?” someone asked softly. Charles looked up with wide eyes to see Kimi heading over, a few blankets in the Finn’s arms.

“Here.” Kimi muttered, wrapping both of the blankets around Charles’s shivering form before sitting down next to him.

“You wanna talk about it?” Kimi asked softly, surprising Charles, who shrugged. 

“Not much to say.” he murmured, his voice slightly croaky. Kimi regarded him for a moment, but didn’t speak. Kimi’s heat at his side was making Charles a little drowsy, and the Monégasque wanted nothing more than to just curl up against the Finn’s side and fall asleep.

“You look exhausted.” Kimi suddenly remarked suddenly, startling Charles a little. 

“Just a little tired.” he answered softly. Kimi hummed. 

“Are you not sleeping well?” the Finn asked. Charles fidgeted with the edge of the blankets and shook his head.

“No, because…” his words faltered and he bit his lip, refusing to look at Kimi. He flinched a little when Kimi’s hand came to rest on his shoulder. 

“Tell me, little one.” the Finn muttered. Charles looked up and was surprised by the gentle, and worried, look on the Finn’s face. Charles let out a soft sob and shook his head.

“Is embarrassing.” he whispered, before sighing, his shoulders sagging in defeat. “I can’t sleep when I’m alone.” he added even more softly. 

“What do you mean?” Kimi asked. Charles let out another sob.

“I-I can’t sleep well without someone cuddling or h-hugging me.” he started. “I know it’s stupid, and you probably think I’m a baby, but…” he trailed off and let out a frustrated groan, angrily wiping at his eyes. 

Kimi sighed and promptly drew the younger man into his arms, Charles now crying quietly. 

“It’s okay, nothing to be ashamed about.” he soothed. Charles hiccuped and continued to cry, clutching on to the Finn as Kimi rubbed his back slightly. 

“I-I’m just so tired.” Charles admitted almost shyly, pressing his face in the crook of Kimi’s neck. 

“Then sleep.” Kimi told him. Charles lifted his head, nibbling on his bottom lip a little.

“You… you’d cuddle me?’ he asked shyly. Kimi’s lips twitched up in amusement and he nodded. He let Charles rest against him, the Monégasque yawning and resting his head against the man’s shoulder. 

Charles was half asleep when Kimi suddenly shifted a little, pushing him away. Charles whined discontentedly before yelping as Kimi lifted him up.

“It’s okay pup.” Kimi whispered as Charles automatically wrapped his legs around Kimi’s waist, hanging onto him. Charles grumbled but went back to sleep as Kimi carried him somewhere, the blankets still securely around Charles’s frame. 

Charles vaguely registered being carried into a building, the warmth of the surroundings noticeable, and then there was a second pair of hands carding through his hair. 

“Sebbi…” Charles mumbled sleepily as he opened his eyes. The German chuckled.

“Hello Liebling.” the German answered, moving with them as Kimi walked over to the bed. He put Charles onto the matras, the covers pushed down, and Charles stretched contently, rolling over and letting out a yelp ass he rolled into body. 

“Mon petit…” someone sleepily called out, and a warm arm slung over his waist, pulling him into a solid chest.

“Pear?” Charles muttered in surprise, rubbing at his eyes. Pierre hummed and buried his face in Charles’s hair. 

“Tired, shut up.” he slurred, before pressing a clumsy kiss to Charles’s temple and falling asleep again, snoring softly.. Charles hummed contently, burying his face in the Frenchman’s neck before drifting off to sleep again.

Sebastian and Kimi watched them with matching soft expression. 

“So we have two boys unable to sleep without cuddles now…” Kimi mused. Sebastian snorted.

“Yeah, and they took over our bed now.” he said amusedly. Kimi shrugged and walked over, kicking off his shoes and getting on the bed on Charles’s side, rubbing the young man’s back a little. Sebastian got in next to Pierre, rolling onto his side to look at Kimi over the two boy’s heads. 

“Worth it though.” Sebastian muttered, referring to the very crowded bed. Kimi smiled tenderly.

“Absolutely.”


End file.
